Fragile
by ArWeN23m
Summary: Just a small songfic to White Houses by Vanessa Carlton. I wrote it a long time ago, but I'm just setting up my account here, so I'm posting it until I get some other stuff written...


Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends

"Ginny, I'm going to miss you." Ron looked her in the eye and kissed her forehead, like her father always did. "Just tell me...anything...and I'll come. I swear. I love you."

"I love you too." She couldn't say much else. A small tickling pain in her nose told her she wouldn't last much longer. "Goodbye, Ron. I'll write."

"Promise?" he said into her sweater as he hugged her.

"I promise."

Stay up too late  
And I'm too thin  
We promised each other  
It's 'til the end

She was just beginning to arrange her stuffed animals around her pillows when she heard a noise round her doorway. She looked up and gasped quietly.

"Weasley."

"Malfoy."

"You should get some rest...or eat something. You don't look great."

Ginny didn't have time to respond before he sauntered off into another part of the house.

Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty-eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day

She reluctantly joined their game. God, it was so stupid. And so late. She had work tomorrow, and things to do before she slept. She had to write to her family, and-

"Weasley!" he looked at her, into her eyes. She saw silver.

"Hmmm?"

"Quit poncing about upstairs and get your arse down here! We're having fun." She sat down, her eyes still on his until he spun the bottle. It slowed and landed just past her knee...on Anna.

Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke and  
I'm so excited, I haven't spoken

Draco walked out the door, putting on his jacket and stuffing his wallet into his pocket.

"Wh-where are you going?" she asked, her eyes wide as she stared at the buttons on his jacket. She didn't want those eyes on hers again. Not anytime soon.

"Out...with Anna."

"Oh. Isn't...isn't she- I mean, well, she's a bit old, isn't she?"

"Just two years older than me." Draco looked confused.

"Oh."

"Yeah...Well, I'll see you later, all right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see-" The door closed with a decisive click.

And she's so pretty and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
The summer's all in bloom  
The summer's ending soon

"Ginny?" Jenny called.

"Hmmm?" she looked up hazily.

"Come on...I've got some crisps and beer. Let's watch a nice, long chick flick."

"Be right there..." she fell on the couch, staring at her hands and playing with the ring her parents gave her. She didn't know why she was feeling this way.

It's all right, and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Ginny stood at the stove, stirring soup for dinner.

"Mmm, what's that smell?"

"Oh, it's just, well, I had some stuff lying around and there's just-"

"Smells great. I bet it tastes great too." He held her wrist and brought the spoon to his lips, blowing softly before taking a taste. "Delicious."

"Oh...thanks." Ginny blushed.

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat

"Ginny?"

"Yes?" Those eyes. Now she couldn't look away. She wouldn't look away, not for the world. The unfinished letter to Ron sat on her desk...

Boy, we're going way too fast

It's all too sweet to last

"Is this okay? Is this what you want?"

"I..." She couldn't get Ron's face out of her mind. He would be disappointed, wouldn't he?

"Ginny, look at me." She looked up and Ron was gone. Now all she saw was a blonde, beautiful boy. A boy who wanted her.

"Gin-"

"Yes."

It's all right  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets  
In white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades  
In white houses

He held her tightly under him. Her skin was so hot, but so fair. She breathed heavily, staring at him. In...out, her mouth open slightly. He kissed it, gently catching her lips with his. Her red hair shone on the blue sheets.

My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day  
It's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake

Ginny began to put her stuffed animals back into her bag. Small wet spots caught the light from the open window. She sniffled.

Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been

Ron stood outside the door, packing the last of her things into a car, ready to drive to the train station. Ginny walked out the door and down the steps.

"Ginny!" She looked behind her, and there were those eyes again. They caught her off guard. He didn't say anything more, just grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He caught her mouth the same way, pressing his lips to hers before letting her go forever.

So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lie, wrote my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart it's the five of us  
In white houses

Ginny looked out the window as Ron drove away. She stared at the house until it was swallowed by the city.

"So, how was your first time out on your own?"

"Oh, it was all right. Not much to say, really..."

And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses

"Not much to say? Didn't do anything bad? Make friends? Anything?"

In white houses

"Oh, sort of. I mean, it was okay. The usual, you know." Ron seemed satisfied and smiled as he returned his attention to the road. Ginny watched the sky cloud over, and fat drops of rain began to fall on the windshield.

In white houses.


End file.
